Un oiseau, seul
by Morgane Malefoy
Summary: Réponse au défi de Missy Tagada Hermione erre, seule dans un Poudlard détruit, sans ses deux amis. Mais, elle croise ce beau blond et ne sait que faire. La tristesse peut vous engloutir et vous faire tomber, ne l'oubliez jamais. OS.


**Hello ! Oui, je poste énormement, c'est parce que j'ai plein de fic' qui n'attendent que vous ! **

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR la plus merveilleuse des auteures.**

**Une réponse au défi de **_Missy Tagada_ **qui consistait à créer une fic où Hermione est seule à Poudlard, sans ses amis. Seule préscision cela doit être un Hermione/Draco. Donc voilà ma réponse.**

**Mais, juste avant, une grosse dédicace à ma Missy' et à nos MP complètement fous fous fous ! **

**Amateurs de Happy end... Que vous dire ? Partez, et en vitesse ! **

**Et oui, reviewez, c'est mon seul salaire et votre avis m'interresse ! :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Un oiseau, seul.

Les nuits fraîches d'été, les oiseaux se mettent à chanter. Ce chant est doux et mélodieux.

Mais ma vie ne sera plus jamais comme ça, plus jamais.

Ma vie ne sera plus jamais joyeuse, ni douce. Ni rien. Ma vie ne sera rien. Plus jamais.

Sans eux, sans Harry, sans Ron, sans Ginny, sans plus personne. Ils sont morts, tous. Il les a tous tués.

Tous. Ce mot qui résonne si durement dans ma bouche, comme n'ai-je pas eu la force de combattre ?

Ce sadique m'a laissé seule pour que je ressasse ma peine. Pour que je sois triste à jamais. Pour me laisser avec ce sentiment d'impuissance profonde qui est au fond de moi.

J'ai envie de me battre, de lever ma baguette au nom de Gryffondor et de tuer Voldemort.

Car Voldemort n'est pas mort. Nous avons échoué, nous nous sommes trompés.

Mais tout ça est finit n'est-ce-pas, il ne sert plus à rien d'y penser, ma vie est finie.

Je n'aime plus personne désormais et tout le monde sait que l'amour est le sentiment le plus fort de tous.

Cela doit être pour ça que moi, Hermione Granger, rescapée de la bataille, est tellement désespérée pour avoir des idées noires.

Je m'assis sur un bloc de pierre calciné et cessai de marcher. Je ne marchai vers aucun but précis, ma tête n'arrivant plus à penser à quelque chose. Alors, à quoi bon continuer ?

Je ne suis pas seule à penser ça, beaucoup de personnes se sont suicidés après avoir perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient. Voldemort le sait bien, c'est pour ça qu'il les a laissé en vie : pour qu'ils se tuent, fous de désespoir.

Mais Ron se serait-il tué de plein grès ? Harry ? Ginny ?

Je pense que non et c'est ça qui me donne de l'espoir, même si il est enfoui au fond, très au fond, de moi.

Je tournais la tête pour observer le château, et c'est là que je le vis, à quelques mètres derrière moi. Celui que je ne croyais plus jamais revoir.

- Granger, appela-il, viens ! Je veux te parler.

J'essuyai mes larmes de mon visage sale puis m'approchai de lui. Au point où j'en étais, je n'avais rien à perdre.

- Malfoy, dis-je en le toisant.

Mais ne pouvais plus avoir ce ton hautain et supérieur de miss-je-sais-tout que j'avais avant, tout ce que je pouvais avoir c'était un visage sale et brouillé de larmes qui ne voulaient pas cesser de couler.

Avant quoi Hermione ?

Avant que tout soit détruit et que je ne serve plus à rien.

- Granger, je voulais que tu saches, je suis désolé pour Weasley, et même pour Potter.

Je regardais Malfoy, cherchant une explication, comment pouvait-il être aussi digne et aussi parfait après une bataille ? Ce n'était pas humain, c'était Malfoy.

- Tu veux quoi Malfoy ? dis-je tristement, résignée.

- Je veux m'excuser Granger.

Se fout-il ouvertement de moi ? Ne voit-il pas que j'ai assez je soucis comme ça pour accepter sa pitié ?

Il me fixa de ses yeux gris, dodelina la tête, puis avança vers moi. Il enjamba un morceau de pierre pour se retrouver à dix centimètres de ma tête. Je frissonnais, à quand remontait mon dernier contact avec un être humain ?

- Tu veux quoi Malfoy, vraiment ?

- Je te l'ai dit.

- Tu ne peux pas être désolé, tu en as tant..., tu y as participé. Tu as...

Je ne pouvais prononcer ce mot ouvertement, je n'en étais plus capable. Pourtant il résonnait si fort dans ma tête et martelait mes pensées, mais le dire était l'avouer. Se mentir à soit même, c'est dur.

- Hermione ?

C'est Hermione, plus Granger ?

- Tu en as tués Draco !

Sous le coup du chagrin, et par le fait d'avoir dit ce mot, je m'effondrai par terre, anéantie.

- Chut Hermione, chut...

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je pleurais pour tout ce qui avait été détruit.

- Hermione...

Il s'assit à mes côtés.

- Je... Je... Malfoy...

- Draco, pas Malfoy, Draco. Chut, chut, chut.

Je m'efforce de cesser de pleurer, pour faire plaisir à Malfoy, enfin Draco. Une seconde, depuis quand je veux faire plaisir à ce type ?

Surement depuis qu'il me console et qu'il est à mes côtés.

- Chut Hermione, c'est fini maintenant.

- Non, ce ne sera jamais fini. Tout ça par ta faute et celle des Mangemorts. Tu es as... Tu... Tués tellement !

Et voilà, mes larmes coulent encore plus.

- Hermione, tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Je n'en ai tué aucun.

- C'est faux, bredouillai-je.

- Beaucoup de personnes que j'aimais sont mortes aussi tu sais. Ma mère a été arrêtée et mon père n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne me reste qu'une personne que j'aime autant.

- Qui ?

- Toi.

Je le regardai mes yeux dans ses yeux. C'était impossible, il le savait et je le savais.

- C'est faux.

- Qui sait ? Peut-être que je ne t'aime pas.

- Alors, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que je suis comme toi Hermione, que je n'ai personne avec qui être.

Il se pencha vers moi et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Vision d'horreur. Je reculai vivement.

- Malfoy ? fis-je, dégoutée.

- On fait avec ce qu'on a Hermione.

- Moi c'est Granger. Je ne suis pas un jouet.

Je m'enfuis à grands pas, loin de cet idiot profond.

Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?

- Granger, hurla-il, au loin.

Je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui, car sans Harry et sans Ron, je n'étais plus rien. Juste l'ombre de moi-même.

Alors je pris une décision, me résignant comme les autres, ne me démarquant en aucune façon.

Je m'approchai du pont de pierre, fermai les yeux, inspirai profondément et sautai.

Quelqu'un avait-il approuvé mon choix ? Surement pas. Mais j'étais libre et avec ceux que j'aimais.

- Adieu Draco, murmurai-je.

Et je partis à jamais ayant comme dernier souvenir des oiseaux chantant par une fraîche nuit d'été.


End file.
